Texting results
by 2DaughtersOfAthena
Summary: Just some stories Abi and I came up with while texting each other. We alternate our sentences, so I sent a sentence then Abi sent one back
1. Unplanned Love

**[A.N] This is a little thing Abi and I came up with when we were bored. Texting each other a sentence at a time, we had to create a story. This is the result.**

**Abi - bold  
**

_Lauren - italics_

* * *

Unplanned Love

_They didn't plan the kiss._

**It just happened.**

_One minute, they were shouting at each other, the next, their lips were locked in a frenzy of passion._

**And now it was awkward.**

_They didn't talk at school anymore, not even to taunt each other, as that was all the bitter enemies used to do._

**Each time they passed in the hallway, they would both look away in nervous energy, embarrassed.**

_Unfortunately for them both, their friends noticed._

**And got them together in the most ridiculous way ever.**

_Seriously, who locks two rivals in a janitor's closet, with the threat of no food until they sort themselves out?_

**Friends do.**

_When the arguing stopped, and silence followed, the door was opened, to quite an unexpected spectacle._

**Nico and Thalia locked in a pretty tight embrace.**

_That is, if you call a heated make-out session a "tight embrace."_

**Annabeth looked sideways at Percy as if to say "finally".**

_Those two had "hated" each other for years._

**But it had also been obvious something was going on between them**

_And that "something" had finally been released._

**Percy grasped Annabeth's hand in his and sighed.**

_After all, Thalico wasn't the only shipment in the world._

**Percabeth was pretty strong too, even if "-abeth" didn't know it.**

_A little bit more work to be done, and a strong couple shall be made._

**But for now, Annabeth shoved Percy away and shouted out to Thalia, hating the atmosphere.**

_All that was in the past, of course._

**Thalia smiled sheepishly.**

_Being caught making out with the man you "hate" in a janitor's closet is, to put it mildly, embarrassing._


	2. Crazy Stories

**So we were being our usual strange selves and started texting this weird story and here it is...**

**WARNING! LUNACY INVOLVED!**

**BOLD-Abi  
**_Italic- Lauren_

* * *

_NO MORE! *whimpers* Please, gods, no more!_

**What did I do?**

_OH GODS! WHY TOMMY, WHY? *whispers* How could you let her eat the purple unicorn… *screams* The beast approaches!_

**It wasn't my fault! Freddy, I'm so sorry *sobs* I just, I couldn't see her starve! She was dying! *screams* what are you doing!**

_THE LLAMAS! THEY'RE COMING!_

**WHERE?! Don't let them hurt me! Wait! Where did the light go?**

_The darkness! It BURNS! Oh the pain, THE PAIN! *shrieks*_

**But where is my Dorothy?! OH LORDS ABOVE! CLENSE MA EYESFOR THE DOLPHINS COME AT NIGH!**

_Aye, lasseh. Tha gurels frorm ma hoeme cuntry be a wee bit strorngah than ye!_

**(Que demonios?!) For that cheese of a jacker-jammy-cake, you can see my foot on an umbrella! **

_(Usted me dirá, jacker-pastel-jammy!) If you dare to pizza my glovebox, I swear to Copy/Paste you won't ice-cream to omelette it!_

**(Como voy a saberlo?) But I don't see. I *screams* NO! NOT FREDDY! WHY MUST YOU?! **

_(Annabeth le dijo a) TOMMY! Run! Tell momma I love her… GO!_

**(Eso no es justo) I WON'T LEAVE YOU**

_(Ni es la vida. Tratar con él) Good. TAKE HIM INSTEAD!_

**(Eres tan bueno conmigo) WHY?! HELP? *looks around nervously* WHAT'S GOING ON?!**

_(Tú sabes que me encanta;) ) THEY MADE ME EAT YELLOW SNOW AND NOW I CAN'T STOP!_

**(Un amor fraternal. Pero sí.) STOP! YOU MUST! WHY MUST YOU EAT? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!**

_(Por supuesto. Otro tipo de amor sería extraño) THEY WON'T LET ME STOP! THE DID IT, TOMMY, THEM! *whispers* The ones that killed papa…_

***sobs***

* * *

_**Okay, this is a rough translation of the Spanish: **_

**(What the hell?!) **

_(You tell me, jacker-jammy-cake)_

**(How should I know?) **

_(Annabeth told you)_

**(That's not fair) **

_(Neither is life. Deal with it)_

**(You're so good to me) **

_(You know you love me;) )_

**(In a sisterly way. But yes.) **

_(Of course. Another kind of love would be weird)_

* * *

**Thanks for listening to our insanity...if you actually did - WE HOPE IT WAS ENTERTAINING!**


	3. Phrases For Phones

**I read this thing on Fanfiction (Abi) the other day where this person had this really epic ringtone...so I text it to Lauren and we start to come up with some weird ones we've heard...**

**BOLD-Abi**_Italic-Lauren_

* * *

**"Excuse me madam, but someone is trying to contact you telephonically. Shall I tell them to fuck off?"**

_"WARNING! WARNING! A PRAT IS TRYING TO CONTACT YOU! A PRAT IS TRYING TO CONTACT YOU!"_

**"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there? I'm just a little telephone! But I have been cruelly kidnapped and stuffed inside this persons pocket! Maybe you can fish me out? Please, somebody help and call the police!"**

_"Na na na-na na! I've got a text and you can't see it!"_

**"Na-na-na-na-na! I've got a text! My friend likes me!"**

_"Mmm, turn to page 394 and stop texting, thank-you"_

**That is so Snape. "Message. MEssage. MEHssage. MESSAge. MESSAGE. MEHSAYGE. MEEEEEHHHHSSSSSAAAAGGGGEEEE!"**

_"Somebody you pretend to like is texting you!"_

**"Populer. LAR! LAH! LAH! YOU HAVE A MESSAGE!"**

_"WARNING! WARNING! W****R ALERT! W****R ALERT!"_

**"WARNING! WARNING! STALKER ALERT!"**

_"OH MY GOD! HE GOT YOUR NUMBER AGAIN! RUN!"_

**"Don't move. Drop the phone. Run. Don't look back, just run. Your mother has found out about that boy."**

_*deep voice* "I've found you again. This time, you won't get away."_

**"I don't know who you are, where you come from, but I will steal that phone. I know where you live."**

_"It's time..."_

**"Bring on the call!"**

_"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!"_

**"Die or die texting"**

_"Oh s**t! She found you!"_

**"Busted!"**

* * *

**Thanks for all the positive reviews and stuff...thank-you for believing in our insanity :)**

**R&R (Read and Review)**


	4. Altar-native

**So, Lauren went to a wedding today and she was texting me about it. We were saying we hoped it didn't all go pear-shaped, like on TV. We had this idea to update Texting Results with an alternative version of what will happen at the altar at the church. So this is what might have happened at the church...But didn't.**

**BOLD - Abi**_  
Italic- Lauren_

* * *

_"If anybody has any reason for which these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
_

**"Me!" yelled Josh.**

_"What are you talking about?" Lewis asked in a deadly calm voice._

**"Don't play innocent with me," Josh uttered.**

_(Still Josh) "You know what you did."_

**The entire chapel of people were staring at the two men, glaring daggers at each other.**

_"I have no clue what you're talking about, NEPHEW," Lewis spat the word venomously, as if it were the worst insult he could say._

**Josh didn't flinch as he rolled up his sleeves and started stalking toward Lewis, fire in his unforgiving eyes.**

_"You b*****d!" was hissed through clenched teeth._

**"Josh, stop!" shouted - (insert female family member name here), standing up and blushing.**

_"He's a liar! A liar and a fraud! This -" he was interrupted._

**The eager crowd of family and friends gasped as Lewis punched Josh and staggered back, shocked that someone knew.**


	5. Wolfish War

**I have no idea what to say about this. I don't even remember how this conversation started. But anyway, here is errr...chapter five! Lauren and I are pretending to be wolves...**

**Bold - Abi**_Italics - Lauren_

* * *

_*whines*_

***growls***

_*growls and bares teeth*_

***bares teeth and growls louder***

_*does the same and makes hair stand on end*_

***transforms into a wolf***

_*keeps growling and baring teeth and making fur stand on end*_

***stops growling***

_*continues everything*_

***barks a laugh***

_*still continues*_

***smiles***

_*starts barking, growing with each bark*_

***smirks and bares teeth again***

_*is now the size of Mrs O'Leary*_

***shrinks back***

_*is now the size of Nemean Lion*_

***turns back into a human and begins to run***

_*is now the size of a Chimera*_

***runs as fast as possible***

_*is now bigger than Hannibal the elephant*_

***picks up a gun***

_*eats the gun before it can be fired*_

***sprints away, scared, leaving the dog, lonely***

_*shrinks back, wondering where the new friend has gone, and why the game has ended*_

***turns back into a wolf and whines***

_*wags tail, happy to see new friend*_

***wags tail but whines***

_*dies*_

***cries over death***

* * *

**Yeah, sorry that was SO WEIRD! Yeah...don't ask. Well, you can if you like :)**


	6. Nick's Nightmare

**Weird conversation again. You know us, we're a bit odd. So, this is from when Lauren and I were talking about a story. She said something about my story, Radioactive and another author who had the same title. Shout out to 'Fanglovesmemost'. I asked her a question and he said 'yup'. It starts from there :)**

**Bold - Abi**

_Italics - Lauren_

* * *

**Lol**

_yup_

**Fang loves Max most**

_yup_

**Oh my gosh, Fang? Is that you?**

_yup_

**Lol**

_Lauren again, my dad just gave me a really boring lecture on the statue of liberty. Back to the ever-so-cheerful Sir Talksalot A.K.A Fang_

**Right, why? More importantly: WHAT ARE YOU DOING ROUND LAURENS HOUSE?!**

_*shrugs* ask her_

**Don't shrug at me, I know what you're like. I'm warning you now. I'll ask you again, WHY are you in her house?**

_*shrugs* forced_

***laughs* how did she get you there?**

_Lauren again, and my plan, which involved chainsaws, glue and a whole load of hot pink tie-dye worked! _**[A/N: For the joke on tie-dying, go to our profile]**

**Ha! What was his reaction?**

_He glared at me._

**Did you squeal in that girly way that says you like him?**

_Of course not. I played it cool._

**Yeah right**

_I did. I barely even drooled_

**Lol. What have you two been up to?**

_We played chase. He'd try to escape, and I wouldn't let him. It was so fun, and he made it believable too, like he actually wanted to get away!_

**He probably did**

_Ha! You're so funny. Oh, he wants to play again! Gotta go!_

**Lol**

* * *

**So, that was that. To all those who review and follow and favourite etc, thank-you for believing in our weirdness. Happy Easter Everyone! Whether you celebrate it or not.**


	7. Laureo (Rhymes With 'Oreo')

**So, we were in school, bored out of our brain cells. I'm (Abi) sitting in my seat when this ball of paper comes flying at my head! I looked around to see Lauren smiling evilly at me... mhmmm, note-passing time! IT IS OHWN!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and bask in our awesome conversations.**

**Abi - Bold**

_Lauren - Italic_

Gemma - Underlined (only for one line - HAHA! Line, geddit? Nevermind...)

* * *

HI ABI WE WENT THROUGH A LIST OF PEOPLE WHO WE COULD THROW THIS BALL OF PAPER AT (WELL WHO LAUREN COULD THROW IT AT) AND WE EVENTUALLY DECIDED ON YOU

_ACTUALLY, GEMMA DECIDED. I WAS JUST WATCHING HER WRITE._

**Like the stalker you are. - Well, I'm honoured to have this thrown at me. It's a proud day (one of my proudest)**

_2ND ONLY TO THE DAY NICO KISSED YOU_

**Obviously!**

_LOL, AFTER A TWO YEAR STRUGGLE, HE ACTUALLY KISSED YOU. LEO TOOK ONE WEEK :D_

**That's because you're 'made for each other'! Plus, it was a totally HAWT kiss and Leo wasted ****_NO_**** time**

_HE'S GOT THAT SMEXINESS THAT I JUST CAN'T IGNORE_

**YO R A HAWT COUPLE!**

_Mm Hmm Sista!_

**SISTER-FRIEND LEO BE YAOUR MAAN!**

* * *

**And that is where our conversation ended, the bell having rung for class. Any Leo Lovers out there, Laureo is the newest shipment. I'm sorry, but Leo is ALL LAURENS!**

**Happy reading, please review?**


	8. Nico & Leo

_Err... We got bored. So... Yeah. *Clears throat*_

_Lauren - Italics  
_**Abi - Bold**_  
_

* * *

_*raises eyebrow*  
_***glances about*  
**_…  
_***blank expression*  
**_*stares*  
_***sighs*  
**_…  
_***Nico walks in and says "wow, its quieter here than in the Underworld"*  
**_*Leo walks in and starts bouncing off the walls*  
_***I back away and Nico follows*  
**_*Leo, while bouncing, somehow manages to shut and lock the door. No way out*  
_***I hold Nico's hand and start laughing for no reason*  
**_*Leo and I laugh too. Nico doesn't*  
_***Nico smirks slightly but quickly stops*  
*I laugh at his expression as Leo sets himself on fire*  
**_*Leo advances towards Nico*  
_***Nico backs away*  
**_*Leo smiles creepily*  
_***I laugh nervously*  
**_*I pull Leo back. We leave to have a totally HAWT make-out session*  
_***I kiss Nico and we leave too. NOT making out***


End file.
